projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 37: Cypher Punk
Synopsis Halidom of Ylisse, Hot Springs Lucina decides to have everyone join in the hot springs, and though Chrom was hesitant at first he agreed after some talking. Outrealm Gate Apparently the girls had the springs all to themselves, leaving the guys to wait. But Vashyron, not one to twiddle his thumbs, decides to....check in on the girls. Most of them aren't too thrilled, seeing as who's out there right now. Segata suggests the help of a certain man to help sneak in undetected....a man named Ichiro. It seems his body moved on his own towards the area. (Note: If you've cleared the game at least once, a special event occurs where you can tilt the screen to see a special picture and blow on the 3DS mic to clear away the steam. Press Start when you're done to continue.) ....Needless to say, it didn't go so well. The girls returned, refreshed and rejuvenated. They did chastise the ones who were peeking though (even Ichiro got chewed out). But then, Tiki informs them that the Outrealm Gate is now fully stabilized. Valkyrie suggests heading for Marvel Land, as she needs to return the Golden Seed to Ryugu Castle and it would allow them to retrieve the Dragonturtle Mk. I. Shibuya Ouma begins building something with the chains they collected as a rift appeared in the skies above. Marvel Land, Parched Desert They arrive, only to find themselves in a desert. Not wanting to dry up, they head for the nearby pyramid. Pyramid, Magic Circle Chamber They arrive at the circle, but it has lost power when they arrive. Valkyrie suggests using their energy to power the circle and makes several smaller circles around the main one. If they stand in the rings of light, the energy should power up the circle. Just then, some local monsters show up and got in the circles. They need to clear them out if they want to activate them. She also mentions that they won't be able to move once they're inside, so they need to decide who goes in which circle. After half of the circles are lit, T-elos arrives with some Gnosis. It seems that Bionis and Marvel Land are connected, hence why she's here. She also mentions that Metal Face dove into the waters at the Fallen Arm, but KOS-MOS activates the Hilbert Effect and they keep going. T-elos knows that they won't be enough, but she is waiting for something... After all the circles were lit, Valkyrie opened the portal. Just then, Sigma appears and has taken an interest in the energy....and hopes to bring back someone from the dead. Hiryu and Captain have a fair idea, since he too was destroyed as well. The Grandmaster's servants appeared along with Hayato, hoping to achieve the same result. Just then, the Dragonturtle appears....along with Metal Face. He was waiting for the right moment to arrive since he knew it would return to its owners sooner or later. It seemed everyone wanted its power, but the heroes weren't about to stand by any longer now that they can move again. Metal Face leaves in disgrace, and tries to obtain more power. Solo is put out of commission for the last time. After T-elos has lost, KOS-MOS tells her to go back to their own world as their is still something that must be done there. She then leaves, saying she'll wait for her there. Sigma leaves, saying his body is reaching its limit. After his defeat, Hayato was slowly coming back to his senses and fighting off the other personality, but leaves the scene. Captain assures June there will be another chance to save him. Tong Pooh is finally defeated for good. Though she tries to convince him, Hiryu remained stoic as always. After examining the vehicle, Urashima gives the green light. Valkyrie already sent the Golden Seed back to Ryugu Castle while Urashima was examining the vehicle. With the dimensional walls so flimsy now, travel would be...difficult. Reiji has an idea that might work, so everyone gets in the vehicle. While searching for the data, the residents got a bit rowdy. Thankfully the agents found the data they needed and warped out of there. Den-en-chofu, Koryuji Manor The group arrives at a mansion some were familiar with, and was also where the last incident occured. They were in Den-en-chofu, an area where some of Japan's wealthiest families resided, and the mansion belong to the Koryuji family who was responsible for the Dragonturtle's development. Not only that, but their daughter is currently training at Shinra HQ. As they head to Shibuya, Xiaomu gets a call from Shinra's Intelligence Division, saying that Ouma's already in Shibuya. Urashima then asks for Leon who has a message for him: apparently zombies are loose in Kamurocho again, along with Shadaloo's Psyco Drive. While most thought it was a trap, Leon asked for more intel about the source. He doesn't trust the informant, but he does trust the intel. After the group plots their course, they leave immediately. Party Members Note: Only 10 Pair Units allowed Pair Units Ryu & Ken Chun-Li & Xiaoyu Dante & Vergil Chris & Jill Demitri & Morrigan X & Zero Hiryu & Hotsuma Akira & Kage Maru Ichiro & Erica Sakura & Gemini Kiryu & Majima Jin & Kazuya Yuri & Flynn Ciel & Nana Kite & Haseo Reiji & Xiaomu KOS-MOS & Fiora Chrom & Lucina Solo Units Captain Commando Leon Alisa Leanne Natsu Ryo Heihachi Hibana Ingrid Phoenix & Maya Pai June Axel Estelle Aty Felicia Segata Ulala Valkyrie Enemies Honorian x8 Goblin x2 Bugbear x2 Armaros x2 Svarozic Stribog Perun T-elos (Gear: Secret Black Underwear. Final appearance in the game) 27-Series Asura x2 Mass-Produced Face x2 M63 Harvester Unit Offensive Mechon Plus M82X Melee Unit Metal Face (Gear: Poison Claws) Ride Armor (Green) Mettaur D2 x2 Sigma (Gear: Shoulder Boomerang) Vector x2 Solo (Destroyed for good when defeated) Tong Pooh (Gear: Green Chinese Outfit. Dies when defeated) B. Hayato (Gear: Plasma Gun) Items Stock Bomber, Dragonskin, Special Gel Trivia * A lot of support conversations can be held during the Hot Spring Xenologue depending on which you units you choose to send in Awakening. * In Tales of Vesperia, everyone stood in a circle to power Dein Nomos to enable Yuri to yield a powerfully enlarged blade to cut down the Adephagos after the final confrontation with Duke. * Fiora was referring to when Metal Face tried to take the power of the Monado for himself but was killed during the battle of Sword Valley. * Mii Koryuji & Kogoro Tenzai, the protagonists of the first Project X Zone are referenced here, as was the Portalstone and their company Koryuji Holdings. It also reveals that Mii is undergoing training at Shinra's HQ. * The line Urashima spoke was the last line Ada said to Leon before departing from Lanshiang in Resident Evil 6. Category:PXZ2 Chapter